Mystery
by LittleRedOne
Summary: Nick finds an interesting book of Macy's. When he tries to return it, she doesn't react at all like he expects. Because, he decides, she's just a mystery. JONAS A response to the Pure Horace Mantis Community Challenge - Week/Challenge 2. Nacy friendship


**A/N:** For _suburb_'s Pure Horace Mantis Community Challenge - Week/Challenge 2. I'm so ridiculously behind, but I promised myself I'd do them all and try to catch up. Thanks _suburbs_ for the awesome challenge idea and numerous ideas you've now got swirling in my head - even though I barely have time to write them. :D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own JONAS or anything related to the show.

* * *

_What if Nick had found Macy's 'Book of Nick' during the "Love Sick" episode?_

It was simple really. Stella had an appointment and asked if they could give Macy a ride over to her mom's store. In theory it should have been a quick trip – maybe ten minutes out of their way – and they'd be home and able to start their homework. Except they passed an ice cream and pastry shop along the way and Kevin talked Macy into okaying a stop there. Which turned into a friendly debate about the best ice cream flavor and topping combinations that provided Nick with the first stage of a potentially bad headache. He quickly and politely excused himself, insisting they stay at the table to finish their treats while he went to wait in the car.

He got in the back seat, moving Macy's and Joe's things out of the way of the seat, and leaned his head against the head rest while closing his eyes. He placed his hands on his knees and absentmindedly drummed his fingers while he relaxed. It wasn't long before he felt bored and unproductive sitting there doing absolutely nothing. He sat up and was about to reach for his bag when something caught his eye. Buried under both a garment bag and Macy's school bag a large corner of a binder was showing - one with small cut outs of his picture all over it. He narrowed his eyes for a better look at the various pictures before looking out the window to see if the coast was clear and removing the book from her pile. Among the cover, that he now saw was only pictures of him, he read the title "Book of Nick" and curiously opened it. The first page in the binder had his full name in big print along with various nicknames he'd been referred to by fans over the years - in order of popularity. He was about to flip to the next page when he heard voices approaching. He looked up to see Macy and his brothers half way between the building and the car and quickly grabbed his bag, stuffing the book inside - he wanted to see what else was in this book about him.

It wasn't until much later, when Kevin and Joe were both fast asleep, that he dared to pull the book out again. With every page he turned a new emotion swirled around in his head. He didn't know what to feel. Should he be flattered that someone liked him enough to plaster his pictures all over a book? Should he be impressed with the dedication it took to make such a book? Should he be crept out that nearly every single fact he'd ever stated covered the pages in some way? One thing was for sure, the several pages - front and back – that listed the information for all the concerts she'd attended filled him with a feeling he could only identify as satisfied. Someone liked his music enough to travel to a variety of venues - both near and far. He laughed to himself as he saw a few pages of Macy at various meet and greet set ups – he'd always thought she looked familiar when they first went to Horace Mantis. Her smile beamed up at him from the pages and it reminded him that this was Macy. She was a mega fan. And mega fans made books like this. It was something he'd always known, but he'd never actually seen one before. And that's why he was feeling freaked out.

He had begun to think of Macy as the friend type. She still had fan moments, but she was getting better about them. And yeah, he was one hundred percent creeped out to find Macy's date dressed exactly like him, but he'd tried to block that night from his memory - forever. But this book put one startling conclusion in the forefront of his mind. Macy wasn't only dressing her date like him, she was basically wishing her date _was_him and providing him with the means to make that happen. Just the thought gave him chills. Macy was usually a cool girl and he wondered if maybe she suffered from something similar to split personality disorder – like Dr. Jeckyll and Mr. Hyde. Sometimes she was this awesome girl with a sweet demeanor, other times she was one step away from being a stalker. He just didn't know what to think of it all. Just about everything surrounding Macy was one big mystery.

* * *

Standing around his locker the next morning with Kevin and Joe, Nick was intrigued when Stella approached hesitantly. Since when did she ever hesitate around them? They made their usual greetings before she spoke up.

"So, thanks for giving Macy that ride yesterday," she said slowly. "I felt bad for not being able to myself, but I couldn't skip the dentist."

"It wasn't a problem at all," Joe smiled.

"Yeah, we like Macy," Kevin added.

"That's great," Stella smiled back. "She likes you guys too."

Joe smirked. "Yeah, I think we knew that."

Stella rolled her eyes and continued on. "The thing is, she lost one of her binders and she thinks she might have left it in the car…"

Nick made a split second decision about what to do. He could fess up and hand the book over and not have to deal with Macy or he could pretend he never saw it and give it back to Macy himself. Before he knew it he was shaking his head.

"I don't think I saw anything left in there this morning," he told her without technically either lying or telling the full truth, "but it never hurts to check."

Stella nodded and accepted Joe's offer to take her out to the car quickly before classes started. Once they were gone he quickly finished up in his locker and said goodbye to Kevin. He left around the corner towards Macy's locker and, sure enough, she was there. He watched her pulling everything out, no doubt hoping she'd simply left the binder buried in her locker, before approaching her.

"You looking for something?" he asked, stopping beside her and leaning casually against the lockers.

"Nick!" she said surprised, smiling at him before turning back to her locker to resume her search. "Just trying to find my binder – I think I lost it yesterday. Do you know if it's in Kevin's car?"

"Stella and Joe are looking now," he answered. She sighed in relief.

"I really hope they find it," she said sounding every bit as worried as she looked. "It was one of my favorites. I just don't know where I had it last," she groaned. "I could have sworn it was with me when I got in the car."

Nick nodded. "It was."

"And if I didn't have it when I got home it _must_ be in the car," she reasoned.

"Or," he said slowly, "it _was_ in the car."

"Did you see it?" she perked up immediately. He nodded and pulled it from his bag. "Oh Nick! Thank you so much! I thought I'd never I'd find it."

This hadn't been the reaction Nick had been gearing himself up for. For some reason he thought she'd be embarrassed or, at the very least, afraid of what he'd say. Seeing the complete joy on her face for having relocated the missing book stunned him. However, it was for that exact reason that he smiled at her, any lingering thoughts of creepiness about the books existence gone. She wasn't being a freaky stalker; she was being Macy. He just had to remember that.

"It looks like a lot of hard work went into that book," he said nodding towards the object. "I wouldn't have wanted it all to have been a waste of time."

"You think this was hard work?" she raised an eyebrow. "You should see the JONAS tour book I have. _That_ was a lot of work. I added all the ticket stubs, pictures, autographs and I decorated each page with themes."

Instead of being further freaked out like he'd been expecting his first reaction to be, Nick found he was pretty impressed and touched with her efforts and dedication to the band. He still couldn't overlook the fact that Macy had used the book to try to make a clone of him, but he thought maybe if he tried to understand her more he'd understand why it happened. So, he wasn't too surprised to hear himself saying, "Sounds pretty cool. Maybe you can show me that one sometime."

"You'd want to see it?" she asked as her eyes lit up. He nodded yes and she nodded back happily. "I'll bring it in tomorrow. I can show you it at lunch."

"That sounds great Macy." She shut her locker and turned fully towards him and he nodded his head to indicate he'd walk and talk with her. "Come on, you should let Stella know you found that book so she doesn't keep worrying about it."

"Good idea," she smiled, walking beside him. "For some reason she was so nervous when I told her I thought I left it in Kevin's car." She shook her head like that was silly. "I just can't understand why. It's not like you three would _steal_ it from me or anything. I knew if it was in the car I'd get it back."

Nick nodded in agreement, allowing a small quirk of his lips. She was Macy Misa. And she was a mystery.

* * *

**A/N:** The ending is kind of odd, but I've seriously written about ten endings. This is the one that sucked the least. So I hope its okay. I could have went on with it, but I wanted it to be a friendship thing and I know I would have made it a romance if I kept writing.


End file.
